narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frozen Heaven's Angel vs. The Temporal King
Jinkoku Mazuka is walking in the forest. "Hopefully he's right about a criminal being in this area" says a young blue haired whiling searching through the forest "And if he is here I the jutsu just for him but it takes time for it to activate" Tokai says with a frown on his face. "Where is guy that I was sent to kill?" ''Jinkoku thought to himself. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get back and help seal the Sanbi. He began to walk. He tried to evade the light, the only light that peeked through the dense woods. He couldn't be seen, if he was, it would compurmise his mission. "There he is" says Tokai in a calm voice "Are you Jinkoku Mazuka of Yamagakure, if you are I've been sent by Gyouten the organizitation that kills any possible threats, to kill you" says Tokai in a firm, calm and polite voice while jumping down to the red haired man. "I would lie, but I believe you wouldn't buy it. Yes, I am Jinkoku Mazuka of Yamagakure. I find this interesting. You've been sent to kill me, and I've been sent to kill you." Jinkoku said as he raised one of his Chakrams onto his shoulder. "Well don't get cocky now since I read your profile" says Tokai staring at Jinkoku with his lifeless turquoise eyes "let's get started shall we?" says Tokai while quickly analyzing his opponent physique to deternine his speed,accuracy,strength and reflexes "Stationary type I better not get distracted" Tokai whispers to himself. "I may be a stationary type, but I can fight in close combat." With that, he sent four kunai at Tokai. "Wind Counter" Tokai says pulling out his Soaring Short Sword forcing the kunais back at Jinkoku and creating a barrier. The kunais hit Jinkoku dead on, but they bounce right off. Tokai stands inside his barrier shock. "Oh, you may have a barrier to protect you, but I have my Iron Skin Technique." Jinkoku said with a smile. "Now," he continued. "lets get this party started. Fire Release: Grand Dragon Fire Jutsu!" The giant flame shaped like a dragon's head flies through the air, straight towards Tokai's barrier. "Wind Cutter" says Tokai dividing the flame in and and redirecting it to Jinkoku "Fire melts iron....." says Tokai in a serious somewhat cocky voice. "Wind Terror" says Tokai creating several fiery slashing waves while pulling out his Dragon sword to replace his dual short swords. "Not if it's a iron ''skin. ''So, you have the Dragon Sword, the second strongest sword in existence. As long as I have my Iron Skin, I shouldn't be affected by it. Anyways, I would like to say that you are powerful. I've very glad I will be the one to defeat you." Jinkoku said as he picked up his Chakrams and channeled Fire chakra into them. "I guess it's turning into a Taijutsu battle" says Tokai while preforming the Weapon Shadow Clone Technique to make a duplicate of his Dragon Sword followed by the Wind Kunai Blade to add sharpness to the blades "bring your best shot child" says Tokai even though he's 18. "You may have many weapons, but I have the higher level of NinTaiJutsu." Without any signs or speech, 40 Shadow Clones erupted from Jinkoku's body. They all take out their Chakrams and channel their Fire chakra. "Charge!" Jinkoku yelled as all the clones raced towards Tokai, while Jinkoku was holding the boar hand seal... "World Shakening" Tokai says making all the shadow clones off balance and swiftly attacking them "Don't waste your chakra" says Tokai disappointingly. "How am I wasting my chakra? As long as I hold this hand seal, you can damage my clones. But, I shouldn't rely ''just on them. Summoning: Dance of Wolves." All at once, 3 wolves appeared. They began to charge at Tokai, just as Jinkoku activated his Taifugan... "Hm....lets add a wager, If I win I take your Taifugan if you win I'll grant you the ability to use Advance Ice Release" Tokai says in polite and serious manner "Hmm, interesting. But, how 'bout if you win, I teach you how to use a Release I haven't showed you yet?" Jinkoku replied, equally polite but not at all serious. "Ah your Secret Time Release" says Tokai in a interested voice "I forgot to tell you I read your profiles several times before I came here" Tokai says while staring at Jinkoku "I thought you would, as you were sent to assassinate me. For that, you need to know everything about me. Well, if you want to kill me, you might want to shut your mouth and fight. With your talking, you're only delaying the inevitable. And that inevitable is that you will die, right here." Jinkoku says as he glares at Tokai. Three clones jump on the three wolves, while the rest start to charge. While most have Fire covering their Chakrams, some have Lightning covering them. "You better be cautious. You could be burned, electrocuted, or even mauled." Jinkoku says as he smiles, Taifugan still activated. "Ice Release: White Lunar Pillar!" says Tokai before freezing the clones and wolves "Ice Release: Full Moon's Tsumetai Fire!" Tokai soon says after freezing the clones and wolves to create a blue icy fire "Get to cocky and you might freeze and die!" Tokai says send a wave of the blue fire toward Jinkoku "Man, this guy is tough. I might have a huge reserve of chakra, but if I use to much, I'll die. Now, let's get this battle really started" ''Jinkoku thought to himself as he created a earth dome around himself and the wolves. ''"Now, here's the fun part. Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"'' 'Outside the dome, the fire begins to dissolve under the swamp.'' "Now, who said something about getting too cocky?" Jinkoku sneered. "You think a swamp a can extinguish the flames, well you're wrong" Tokai says in a somewhat cocky but polite way while the icy flame freeze the swamp "Summoning Technique: Ice Dragon" Tokai declares " Why have you summoned me Tokai-boy" Tobasa ask "My opponent has Secret Time Release" and I want you to distract him while I get the jutsu ready" says Tokai "Okay, I hope I don't hurt the poor lad" says the ancient ice dragon before turning into a human copy of himself "Oh, it's an honour to meet you ancient lord of ice. But, I'm afraid, you can't beat me. Secret Time Release: Time's Up!" Soon, the ice dragon began to turn to dust. After a moment, he was gone. "You may be an Ice Sage, but you're too young and unexperienced to control a lord of ice. Oh, and he isn't dead. Summons only get sent back to their habitat, while people die. Sadly, I can only use that jutsu once a month. But, I have more techniques up my sleeve." "Water Release: Rising Water Slicer followed by Wind Release: Pressure Damage" Tokai says quickly while preforming the hand seals soon after the surrounding forest is sliced to piece and crushed. "Hmm, interesting. That's a powerful collaboration. But, I can use collaborations too. Earth Release: Containment Cell followed by Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Jinkoku quickly preforms the hand seals and makes a cage of earth around Tokai and sends lightning at him, hoping to end the battle... "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tokai screams in pain "Ice Spikes" says Tokai in a now calm voice while huge ice spikes start breaking the cage and form a barrier around him "Tsumetei Fire Barrier: Circle Formation" Tokai says, soon after the blue flame create a circle around his ice spikes. "Well, at least I managed to hurt him." Jinkoku thought to himself. "I used too much chakra trying to hold my Iron Skin, collaborate Earth and Lightning, and keep the wolves out. My chakra is almost completely depleted. Well, I should show him my secret Izanami technique." All of a sudden, Tokai's chakra started to come to the middle of the battlefield, forming into a giant bird. "You may be strong, but you cannot defeat my Izanami!" With that, the giant bird began to strike at Tokai... That bird hit Tokai and blast of smoke form all your heard was "puff" it was a shadow clone "He doesn't know but my chakra is almost gone too" Tokai thinks to himself "I got you Ice Release: Twin Dagger Homicide" Tokai says before a mysterious blizzard starts to form. "Oh no, I've seen you use this before. I don't have enough chakra to counter it. All I have it that jutsu, and I have a feeling if I use it, I may die." Jinkoku begins to ponder and strikes an idea. "AH! Chakra Release!" With that, all Jinkoku's chakra began to flow around him, protecting him from anything that come towards him... "Ice Release: White Lunar Pillar" Tokai quickly says while preforming the needed hand seals, as the white cricle starts to form Tokai quickly says "Wanna give up now or die?" in polite manner "Never!" "Okay then die" Tokai says before he activates the circle to envelope Jinkoku in a ice pillar The chakra around Jinkoku kept him warm enough to breathe the words, "Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work". the ice around Jinkoku started to melt... "Dammit" Tokai says watching Jinkoku escape " I forgot, I could just ask you to turn good and if you don't within this month my friend will be coming to get you" says while walking away to close by Gyouten base. "I may under one condition. Whether you choose to accept it is entirely up to you. You willbattle with me in one months time. You're as strong and fearless as me. You're practically my rival. If you accept, then I will defect from Akatsuki." Jinkoku replies as he begins to walk away. "May we meet again" "I do except but I'll have someone fight for me because I have to train for a more important battle to come" shouts Tokai before using body flicker to meet up with his Gyouten partner. '''The End Category:Role-Play Category:Koukishi Category:YaijunRinnegan